youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ColonelFail
What's wrong with this Wiki? many things here turn into insanity or sexual content. Did you know this Wiki was reported because of some explicit content (if you know what i mean)? Take a look here. One thing: waht EXACTLY is this Wiki about and how far is the definition of "lulzy and funny things"? Look at Amy Rose, she's described as a 10-years-old and there is much sexual background about her character description. Is that correct? --Saviour1981 (talk) 22:06, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : I really don't know, man. I just stay here to get rid of vandals. ColonelFail (talk) 03:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Years ago my arch enime doodledouge wants this wikia belongs to himself. Awsomeseacucumber had lend me a hand, later the dirty stuff kept goini and going till I give up. But now I know that this wikia is a for me. Shuford, Willliam (talk) 03:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC) How about this If you have a problem with SSBL I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE (talk) 20:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC) If I remove the Lawl thing in Amy Rose, Will you Leave it alone, We already have like 2 Extra Wiki for Lawl Now http://lawlultimate.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros_Lawl_Ultimate_Wiki and http://smashbroslawlorigins.wikia.com/wiki/World_of_Smash_Bros_Lawl_Wiki I HAD IT WITH YOU CHANGING SOMETHING THAT PEOPLE POSTED, AGAIN, YOU ARE LIKE LEMONGRAB *First of all, thank you for being reaonable. I will let you post info of SSBL Ultimate on the original SSBL page, but don't make a page about it. You see, one of the reasons I deleted that is BECAUSE you have a wiki for them, you can post a link to tthose wikis on the SSBL original page. ColonelFail (talk) 20:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) HECKK You delete HIM and Meta Kngiht, and charge Myiku and MetaKnight, what the hell. -StevenStar777 : HIM was copied from another wiki, and Meta Knight just wasn't worth keeping. If you are willing to rewrite them, you may. ColonelFail (talk) 17:01, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Check It Out StevenStar777 is so pissed, he made another RAGE PAGE about the trolls... including YOU it's here. DiaryDiarrheaDiorama (talk) 21:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : He thinks Miyuki likes him and calls he ME a fantard XD. It's because I undid his unhelpful edits here, that, or AwesomeSeaCucumber may have used my name somewhere. ColonelFail (talk) 04:29, December 14, 2012 (UTC) FranciscusX I've decided to help you in the fight against smut. Why do you I think I edited the Cosmo page too much sex. You can count on me. By the way this site looks glitchy\ Why did you delete my Harkinan/ Haddakini additions ??FranciscusX (talk) 12:06, December 31, 2012 (UTC) : I left the Harkinian alone, but I deleted Haddakini because, well, we don't need need it. ColonelFail (talk) 12:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) 08:57, January 1, 2013 (UTC)I don't know why you waste your time more with deleting stuff instead of making new pages. That Tomo Takino page was good throught. He ColonelFab! And i set all those pages that people should work on! The Masked Pope The Masked Pope (talk) 13:53, January 1, 2013 (UTC)He! Remember me? I am the one who is trolling you, my friend! The Masked Pope (talk) 09:51, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Oh and this is what your provile pic should be! It fits to this poop wiki admins: Do you like it? : Love it. Added a badge. ColonelFail (talk) 15:21, January 6, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 15:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Good.....this wiki needs some style! Also there should be a place in this wiki where you can share your ideas. Besides i reply what i say, try to recommend some YTP fans and YTP creators to this page and let them recommend other people to this page and be sure they aren't some asses. The Masked Pope (talk) 19:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Ok, hehe...but wiki's aren't supposed to be a oppinion. Hehe...I only am thinking to protect Character wiki's from hating for a while until DiaryDiarrheaDiorama tell that this wiki needs to be funny, but i don't care....Also now i solved who is the one that linked me to that trolleyfag AwesomeSponge, you obviosly. hehehe...i Use that furry loser I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE as bait. Hehehe...Just for fact, don't be angry....(Also applies to the other Fucktards insults that were)...be cool not a Fool, You can forgive me, don't blame on me for things other users did, but it is obviosly that i am evil...hehehe.... I am user 83.86.44.199 end of the story.....Mystery solved. Ur mad happy now? : I'm sorry, I'm not following you here. When did I link you to anybody and what do you mean "Bait"?. I don't know if that all came out wrong, but I really don't know what you're talking about. ColonelFail (talk) 19:45, January 15, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 20:28, January 15, 2013 (UTC)With bait do i mean use it to be pretend to be someone else. Just click on AwesomeSponge or I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE to see what i mean...hehehe, who elso could be responcible for this? The Masked Pope (talk) 20:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ColonelFail.....One character really needs to be worked on....King Koopa! The Masked Pope (talk) 06:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC)Oh boi! Oh boi! Hehehe...There's more!: Captain Falcon, M. Bison, Black Shadow, George W. Bush, Soldier, Scout, Stinkmeaner, PSY, Bookworms, Phoenix Wright, 60's Spiderman, Light Yagami and i am so hungry i could eat a Octorok!!! Amy Rose I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE (talk) 14:27, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *Give you the Middle Finger for Changing and Trying to Ruin the Amy Rose Artical* You Basturd StevenStar777 Donna and The Masked Poop(Some loser) editing Amy Rose. Not Fails. No wait, his friend with these people, of course his let they edit. The Masked Pope (talk) 15:01, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Hohoho!...Oh boy... Yes, we are all losers including you! : It's not really me doing it, DDD wrote it, and I just think it's better that way. If you're going to make a bid deal out of it, go bitch at her, not me. ColonelFail (talk) 19:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 21:06, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe....You tell that that page is bad but there are way morepages that need too work on : You're right, now why are we bitching about ONE article any ignoring the others? ColonelFail (talk) 21:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Amy Rose is not a imporant character compared to other pages like King Koopa or Mario Head that aren't 100% perfect pages unless if SOMEONE makes it populair on YoutubePopesPoops. Besides that I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE makes from Amy a boring page of it and you and DiaryDiarrheaDiorama made it looks too offended.... : Is English your original language? If so, my hope for this country is officially dead. ColonelFail (talk) 21:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) hehe....kissshake each other hand.......hehehe.... Sigh, so much tard rage... maybe you should lock the page? DiaryDiarrheaDiorama (talk) 21:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC) : I think I might do just that -_- ColonelFail (talk) 22:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) BAN DDD I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE (talk) 22:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) HE IS THE SAME FUCKER WHO PUT DEKU U MAD EVER WHERE ON THIS WIKI!!! DANEAL IS AWESOMESEACUCUMBER, AND DESERVE TO BE BAN FOR A YEAR : 1. DDD is a SHE 1. No she didn't, ASC did. 3. ASC isn't FDC. I locked the page so it can stay the way it is for a day, if I come back and find that you two are still fighting, there just MIGHT be some banning. ColonelFail (talk) 22:43, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 12:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC)....Woah....You say that thing is a female! : Yes in dee dee, it's true. ColonelFail (talk) 23:31, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Admin The Masked Pope (talk) 20:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC)Oh and ur blocked from the lawl wiki right? Hehehe.... Once they dislike you or don't trust you(like those pussies block me because i'm a wikia contributor hehe..) they block you right now......gehgehgehgeh....... Besides that.... Could you crown me to a admin! :Ugh, I wish I could, but I don't have bureaucrat rights.... meaning I can't make ANYONE an admin. ColonelFail (talk) 23:22, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Hehe... The Masked Pope (talk) 15:05, February 17, 2013 (UTC)So?...explain you why those pages like Amy and Zelda are better? There's a huge difference between them and those perfect pages like Ganon. Many pages got deleted by SMRY, you should bring those back who are deleted by that wikia-faggie. Besides that there are still some admins here so beware! .....Hehehe.....a bunch of fabulous maggots! And this are the pages you need to work on: *Mario Head *Chris Crocker *Phoenix Wright *Bruce Lee *King Koopa (is imperfect) *PSY *Croco(Used in Sghonks Poops) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehREV2ebLC0 *For more you can find at Pages that need work HEY COCKFUCKER!!!!!!! The Creator of this Wiki (aka Southparklover) will be dissapoint at you for ruined this Wiki!!!. You & DDD, your are BANNED FROM YTP WIKI FOREVER!!!!!!!! -Collaterale1 : Oh please, he'll probably THANK us for keeping it alive. That's, of course, IF he ever comes back. 'ColonelFail (talk) 14:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Really, because I don't see it on Fail and Donna user pages. ~StevenStar777 : You don't have to call her Donna EVERY time, you know. ColonelFail (talk) 14:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 20:37, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Oh hai ColonelCockFuckingFail...hehe new nickname for ya, those people should call you that now! Thanks to these fabulous guys... It seems you get more critic? Nobody seems to like your FuckFabulous pages? Its only between you, Svennie boi and Donna dick, against the rest of a bunch of fabulous maggots! See? This wiki sucks due to you. And i myself am disargee with your nonsense, blaming on Donna Dick for chancing it and only says that page is better in ''your oppinion, how about other? Hehehe.... And this is just my oppinion!...Hehe..... : What you people seem to be forgetting is I'M''' the admin, and ' I'M '''in control here. It doesn't matter if nobody likes the way I run things, whatever I say goes. ColonelFail (talk) 21:12, February 26, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 21:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Whatever, admins can suck my balls! (''Oh yeah, i'm a admin, i am a boss, Nanana!) '' LEAVE ME ALONE STOP CHANGING MY STUFF YOU ASS WIPE AND STOP MAKING FUN OF BRITNEY!!! : I'll lock the page, now settle down. ColonelCockFuckingFail (talk) 21:17, February 26, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 21:01, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Haha! ColonelFail! Got the blame! All over you! Oh boi this is fun! LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE The Masked Pope (talk) 21:05, February 26, 2013 (UTC)You didn't fix Chris Crocker's page yet? Hehe..... I didn't see any spoof you are a good admin? : I can't think of anything good for that one. ColonelFail (talk) 21:17, February 26, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 21:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Hehe.... Awesome Sea Cucumber>You.and Donnie Dicktogether in bed. I like his style more, even he is trolling, you bored me. You even don't say Desu! Tst...tst..tst....A dissapointed admin.... The admins should belongs to great Poopers. I don't deserve to be a admin, i suck at that. But too bad there's no Bureaucrats anymore..... : ....(Sick luck hehehe).... *I'M TEN TIMES THE ADMIN ASC WAS!' ...just kdding. But to be serious, you're right. But sadly, ASC is gone, and it's just us. Hai The Masked Pope (talk) 20:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC)Hehe...how about writing about Goofy's crime? Could you make that? Hehehe.... The Masked Pope (talk) 17:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Hehehe.....I'm back being blocked by ILAR...at lawl.... For being so hearthless......at the sad story he made it all by himself...... : I'm not surprised, he killed his OC for no reason, and now he's attacking his friends... ColonelFail (talk) 21:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Are you still alive?...lol... The Masked Pope (talk) 07:28, April 20, 2013 (UTC)Just to ask for sure, do you still responce? Because the last time i didn't see anything left from you..... Heh... : Yeah I'm still around, just not as active as I used to be. ColonelFail (talk) 09:29, April 28, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 09:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Heh....Its been a while? *Hello listen, didn't you answer. The Courtland stuffs needs to be deleted right now. click on these links below and soon it would be all gone so i don't get into trouble.File:Snapshot 2 (12-11-2012 2-50 PM).png File:Snapshot 2 (20-11-2012 5-34 PM).png File:Getting change 007 0001.jpg File:Walking back 018 0001.jpg File:Courtland.jpgFile:Courtland Smiling.jpg *File:A group photo.jpg File:Patrica, Courtland, Travis and Harley.jpg File:Getting change 009 0001.jpg File:No, Its a Halo Armor.PNG File:Courtlands head.PNG File:No, It's Over 9000!!!!.PNG File:No, It's an Alcohol Shirt, Mah Boi..PNG *File:P1010238.JPG File:Youtube Poop Wrestling.PNGFile:YTP Courtland wears a Pingas Shirt and say's No! 003 0001.jpg also the videos needs to be deleted too. (even if it's already been deleted from Youtube) File:Courtland wears an Alcohol Shirt and says "NO!" File:YTP Courtland goes on to defeat Ganon File:Courtland forgets where he is going till Travis tells him the sign File:YTP Is it the Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald or Ronnie McDoggle? No? *File:No! WTF BOOM!!! I think you probably have to delete the Charlotte Pickles page because it replaces the Courtland page. (don't worry about the picture). So then the pictures that replaced the Courtland pictures will probably be back on the wiki. Locked pages Why have the King Harkinian and Dr. Robotnik pages been completely locked? I can understand that on a well-written and complete article like Ganon, but it seems to me that there are still some major improvements that could be made with those two. Werdoland (talk) 15:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry for the late response, but as you can see, this wiki is a little ...bleh right now and some people around here have no writing skills. If I unlock them right now, an edit war is sure to take place. Bottom line, I think a lockdown is necessary until we get some new admins or get organized. ColonelFail (talk) 01:08, July 2, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 15:37, July 3, 2013 (UTC) [http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/User:QueenZeppelin '''QueenZeppelin] is still active on other wikis and he is a bureaucrat, should we talk to him?... hellooooooo? : Sorry, I talked to him, but he says his IP is banned here. I'm going to keep pestering Ronald since he's our only chance. ColonelFail (talk) 15:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Lawl Wiki You're unblocked from the Lawl wiki : Any reason why? ColonelFail (talk) 03:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :: They forgive you... I think. Desu! 07:15, September 14, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 08:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Because i am a admin there now....Hehehe.... Y00_T00B_P00P_19 Can you delete the YooToobPoop19 Page? It's a page I made when trying to make my user page accidentally. I have my user page now but the other page needs to go. It's useless. Can you delete it or tell me how to myself? I don't know. Y00 T00B P00P 19 (talk) 22:41, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Y00_T00B_P00P_19 (YooToobPoop19) About the "AntiFred Lord" Hey, ColonelFail, you know what I am? I'm the AntiFred Lord and I'm the single most biggest, baddest, and meanest Fred-hater of all time in the world. I had succesfully show the 666 formula of Fred Figglehorn to proof that Fred is the Devil and I think I'll might show this on YouTube. In other words I like to create "The AntiFred Show". Very similar to Fred the Show but it was a LOT matured, and it's animated too. Gjlewis (talk) 23:24, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Here's my symbol for the AntiFred Shrine: Gjlewis (talk) 22:46, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Mario What happened to the Mario page? Why'd you remove so much content from it? That would have been fine if the things you deleted were boring and useless lists or likes/dislikes sections, but the page had none of that. I'll admit I may be biased, considering I wrote most of the former page, but this still bothers me. Werdoland (talk) 03:44, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : The reason I did that was to have just one Mario article, I assure you it had nothing to do what you wrote. If you think there is something you want to put back on the page, your edits can be found in the page history. ColonelFail (talk) 09:50, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Comments What? No article comments? You must enable them, please! 14:16, December 30, 2013 (UTC) : They are enabled, I don't know why you can't see them... ColonelFail (talk) 20:13, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Adoption It also looks like this is on the adopt list, and you left a message about that you need more admins on this wikia, so could i request to be a admin? Plus i will make some content here more friendly here and will block people who are rude or just insane, Bye! ' JoeHummi (talk) 20:41, March 22, 2014 (UTC)' :We'll decide on that when we see some more of your edits, you are rather new here after all; keep up the helpful attitude and we'll consider it. --ColonelFail (talk) 20:13, March 24, 2014 (UTC)